Arcturus Lwowski (ToMC)
Plik:02_Salazar.oggthumb|173pxArcturus Lwowski - władca Imperium Nexusa, tyran, rozpoczął Wojnę Miliona celem zajęcia wyspy Kraj, ustanowienia swojej władzy i przejęcia kontroli nad Trójkątem Bermudzkim. Jest przedstawicielem nieznanej rasy, a jego wielokulturowe i wielorasowe państwo złożone z niezliczonych wymiarów, organizacji oraz wielu innych jest gotowe na wszystko byle tylko przejąć kolejne ziemie kosztem "anarchistów". Choć wydawać by się mogło iż jest autokratą to jego państwo jest demokratyczne i całkiem tolerancyjne. Kiedyś podziwiany jako CreationKeeper teraz szuka zemsty na mieszkańcach wyspy Kraj za wygnanie i zniesławienie, szczególnie na mieszkańcach miasta CreepyTown. Historia Przed dotarciem do Trójkąta Z danych jakie Federacja zdobyła wyłaniają się wiele obrazów historycznego tła, jednak po złożeniu razem z danymi innych organizacji wyłania się pewien obraz w miarę spójny. Lwowski podobno urodził się na cywilizowanej planecie w niespokojnych czasach. Pewnego razu, mając 12 lat będąc na wyprawie doszło do ataku bandytów na jego pociąg. Kiedy uciekał pociąg eksplodował a on wpadł do leżącej setki metrów pod mostem rzeki. Ta zrobiła się wokół niego czarna, ale również świeciła czerwonym, złowrogim światłem. Podobno doświadczył błogosławieństwa Otchłani, prastarej zapomnianej sztuki posługiwania się mrocznymi Arkanami, jak później nazywał wszelakie siły nadprzyrodzone. Wrócił do pociągu a z otrzymanym mieczem - Ostrzem Krwi - nie oszczędził nikogo z bandytów. Podczas walki zmienił się z istoty żywej w iście żywego trupa. Jego ciało było całe czarne, żyły i oczy świeciły krwistoczerwonym światłem, a sam płonął czarnym płomieniem. Podczas tej formy mówił grobowym głosem, a z ofiar wysysał dusze robiąc się potężniejszym. Podobno czuł wewnętrzny ból w wyniku przemiany, nawet powracając do normalnej formy. Odszedł z tego wymiaru i wkrótce znalazł grupę która później stała się Zakonem Nexusa. Według historii w godzinie największego nieszczęścia zszedł na pomoc niczym wysłannik bogów, a ten odpowiedział jednak że ich się nie boi a nawet zamierza zabić. Mieszkańcy wioski, za uratowanie ich przed barbarzyńcami stworzyli Zakon i Ci rycerze ruszyli razem z nim. Podbijając kolejne tereny unifikował je sobie, aż znalazł cywilizacje wysoce rozwinięte arkanistycznie i technologicznie. Jedna z nich skrywała możliwość przenoszenia całych armii do innych wymiarów. Dzięki tym cywilizacjom, istniejącym w Pierwszych Siedmiu Wszechświatach stworzył Imperium, które podbiło tysiące wszechświatów. Mianował się monarchą Imperium, zakazując jednocześnie wszelkich tytułów szlacheckich. Był również dowódcą wojsk, a władzę miało Parlamentum, sądy oraz on razem z Kanclerzem i Radą Prezydencką. Faktycznie wyznaczył Wielką Tajną Radę Nexusa, ukrytą przed wszystkimi grupę najbardziej wpływowych osób z nim na czele. To oni byli właściwymi panami Imperium. We wszystkich wymiarach pokazywał że jest zabójcą bogów, wyzwolicielem, pogromcą tyranów i bandytów, urodzonym przywódcą czy też rozjemcą. Przybycie do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego Jego kampania doprowadziła go do wymiaru, gdzie istniała w na obszarze zwanym Trójkątem Bermudzkim. Napotkał on straszliwe hordy Legionu, a następnie Federację Heinricha Welffa i dwa niezależne miasta - ludzkie HallenWest i nie-ludzkie CreepyTown. Już wtedy wiedział że na wschodniej części obszaru jest Cesarstwo Świtu. O ile nie ujawnił się Yokadim to dla mieszkańców ukazał się jako normalny człowiek wskrzeszony z grobu. Jego grupa miała na celu zorganizowanie surowców, bazy wypadowej i środka transportu, które miałyby umożliwić znalezienie jakiejś innej wyspy lub przekształcenie Kraju w Nexusa. Udało mu się nawiązać znajomość z Przemkiem0980, Mikhalnem Shadownem, Kalasherem, Araczem, LoboTaker, Lokim Kruegerem, a nawet samym Heinrichem Welffem, zostając jednym z najbardziej znanych ludzi w Federacji, działając cały czas pod przykrywką. Tymczasem jego grupa dowiedziała się, że łączność z Imperium nadal działa, ale coś uniemożliwia przesłanie sił do tego wymiaru. Postanowił więc zacząć formować z kilku wysuniętych na północy państw tak zwaną Hanzę Północną. Niezależne faktorie, zbuntowane kantony i pirackie atole stały się podstawą do budowy tam państwa, mogącego stać się wkrótce rywalem Federacji oraz potęgą na Nieznanej Części. W sierpniu 2015 roku rozpoczął tworzenie miasta Aleksandryjsk na granicy Federacji, Hanzy i HallenWest. Jego eksperymenty mające na celu opracowanie technologii i czarów zdolnych do podbicia wyspy, a także nieludzkie wyniki eksperymentowania z istotami Legionu doprowadziły do incydentu, w wyniku którego Projekt Mieszany Świat okazał się niewypałem. Miasto, opanowane przez cyborgi, mutanty, tyfony i hybrydy zostało otoczone przez Federację kordonem, a następnie oczyszczone z kreatur. Hanza zaatakowała siły Federacji Welffowskiej, ponieważ miasto to leżało w jej granicach. Krótka Wojna Północna zakończyła się pokonaniem Hanzy, a Lwowski uciekł do podziemia, czekając na moment aby uderzyć. Zdołał znaleźć Legion i doprowadzić do inwazji na Hanzę Północną, wskutek czego tereny te znów przejął Legion. Wojna z bandytami Wkrótce w listopadzie ukazał swoje mroczne oblicze - na CreepySea zaczęli szaleć piraci, w CreepyTown nie było prawa, a na kilku terenach na południu Znanej Części. Gdy Arcturusa omal nie zabił jeden z bandytów, bo odmówił dania pieniędzy, zamienił go ruchem lewej ręki w krwisty pył. Przybył do miasta i rozpoczął zakrojoną na szeroką skalę kampanię antykryminalną. Każdego bandytę natychmiast zabijał, jego dzielnica, mimo że była pełna biedy i przypominała wizję orwellowską, pozbawiona była wszelkiego bandytyzmu. Wykorzystując przejęte statki zmienił je w okręty, rozpoczynając łowy na piratów. Mniej winnych wysyłał do Dziupl - specjalnych lochów w postaci dołów z kratą na samym końcu - albo na Skale, przykuwając winnego całkiem nagiego, aby cierpiał z głodu i niedożywienia. Bardziej winnych, ale silnych posyłał do obozów reedukacyjnych, a najbardziej winnych - zabijał zgilotynowaniem, przemianą w lojalnego sługę lub jeszcze inaczej. Co ciekawe na Skale winnemu maszyna podawała mało jedzenia i picia w postaci pasty. Federacja, HallenWest i CreepyTown zauważyły jak za murem wygląda życie. Gdy tylko przybyły na miejsca zaginięć ujrzały skalę zagrożenia i postanowiły coś z tym zrobić. Na styczeń ruszyła ofensywa, bowiem fala śmierci rozpełzła się na południe, a CreepyTown po prostu zostawiono. Zjednoczone siły wspólnie pokonały tak zwany Płomień Sprawiedliwości na połowę marca 2016 roku. Trybunał w jego znienawidzonym mieście wydał 2 kwietnia edykt o banicji ze Znanej Części. Wiedząc to Lwowskiemu pomagali jeszcze Kalasher i Loki. Smocza Góra i Legion Wiedząc o istnieniu Legionu udało mu się zebrać 30 tysięcy jego lojalistów, którzy pozostali mu wierni. Na Smoczej Górze przyprowadził jeńców, a także Korpus Ekspedycyjny "Bermudia". Jeńcy składali się z członków Legionu, w tym z Sassa-Hannu. Ten potężny mag był tym, na którym ukazano naturę tak zwanej Konwergencji - przemiany danej osoby w lojalnego osobnika Imperium o nowych wspomnieniach, budowie i zdolnościach. Najpierw zniszczono mu wszystko oprócz twarzy, a potem z twarzy powstało nowe ciało. Tak powstał nowy nexusianin - Pedro Horetzo. Wielu się najpierw przeraziło, ale gdy usłyszeli że dotyczy to tylko osoby, jakie złamały prawo, spadł im kamień z serca. Plan był taki, że wkrótce Legion miałby najechać Znaną Część, jeden z agentów z Cesarstwa opowiedzieć o tym co widział w Znanej Części, a potem Imperium z południa spróbowałoby zaatakować. Były to przygotowania do wywołania Wojny Miliona. Plan trochę zmieniono, bo wkrótce od Kruegera usłyszał, że Przemek ma coś zwanego Zegarem Nieskończoności i nie wiedział jak go uszkodzić czy zniszczyć. W tym czasie wybudowano na południu wrota tworząc Nexus Bermudię. Dotarło tam wielu mieszkańców Kraju, którzy jednak nic sobie nie robili z "wyspy szalonego wygnańca". Wkrótce Kalasher i Loki przygotowali odpowiednio w HallenWest i CreepyTown komórki nexusiańskie, a przemienieni w istoty Legionu członkowie Zakonu Nexusa zostali wysłani, aby opowiedzieć Legionowi kim są i co mogą zyskać dzięki najazdowi na Linię Cere. To właśnie dzięki nim i agentom Imperium na Linii doszło do upadku, a Legion zaatakował Federację na jesień 2016 roku. Imperium Nexusa przybywa Wkrótce odkrył że Przemek uszkodził Zegar Nieskończoności, co wywołało możliwość otwarcia jednej bramy międzywymiarowej, dzięki czemu mogłyby powstać kolejne, nieco mniejsze niedaleko. To mu wystarczyło. Za pomocą technologii otwarto portal i Nexus Bermudia połączył się z resztą Imperium. Wszyscy chcieli wojny, zwłaszcza Wielka Tajna Rada. Lwowski przygotował więc Armię Imperialną i Ochranę celem połączenia się z ustanowionymi w czasie upadku Linii Cere kantonami na południu Kraju oraz przygotowaniu sił do wymarszu z nich, zajęcia ziem wokół oraz przemieszczania się na część południowo-zachodnią, aby na Znaną Część wejść od południa. Tak oto zaczęła się faktycznie Wojna Miliona, w wyniku której Lwowski walczył z canarchistami z CreepyTown, Radą HallenWest, Welffem z Federacji, Legionem i jego frakcją, Qual-Bosem z Wyzwolenia Krajowego oraz Kirihizą Gumihare z Cesarstwa Świtu rasy Yokadi. Później jednak Imperium musiało się uporać z o wiele większym zagrożeniem - Jaźnią, robotycznymi nieumarłymi którzy pod wodzą Piękności ruszyli na Kraj. W pewnym momencie jednak Jaźń przegrała, ponieważ udało się pokonać ich przywódczynię. Zaraz potem Lwowski zdradził sprzymierzeńców, którymi byli mieszkańcy Trójkąta z racji tego że dla niego byli tak naprawdę tylko narzędziami do odciążenia jego wojsk. Wkrótce jednak wojna się skończyła. Wszyscy się zorientowali, że nie da się tak łatwo wygnać Imperium. Samo też zrozumiało, że sektor prędzej zginie niż się podda. Doszło więc do konferencji pokojowej. Chociaż armaty ucichły nastała Zimna Wojna. Nikt nie ufa nikomu i każdy czeka aż zacznie się ta ostatnia wojna. Wojna, która zakończy się zwycięstwem Imperium, albo jego odwrotem i zagładą na cały obszar. Charakterystyka Ton w jakim się wypowiada w stosunku do mieszkańców Bermudzkiego Trójkąta wskazuje na jego antagonistyczne nastawienie. Cechuje go pogarda do ich nacji, żądza zemsty za klęskę, chęcią podbicia całego obszaru oraz zaprowadzenia nexusiańskiego porządku i ustanowienia nowego porządku na tym obszarze. Jeśli jest ktoś kto próbuje mu zaszkodzić wówczas nieodwołalnie go ukarze. Sam Arcturus opisywany jest przez zdrajców jako "Cień samego siebie". Ponoć kiedyś był wielkim wyzwolicielem, obiecywał pokój i potężne, zjednoczone państwo międzywymiarowe z dobrze rozbudowaną biurokracją, ale jego własne ambicje wzięły górę. Osobiście uważa iż nie zmienił się, a jedynie zmuszony był zmienić niektóre ze swoich metod. Jest bezwzględny w stosunku do bandytów. Każdego mordercę, gwałciciela, anarchistę, dyktatora, faszystę, terrorystę, prostytutkę lub mafiosa traktuje w jeden sposób - śmiercią. Dlatego lepiej jest się narazić prawu nexusiańskiemu aniżeli jemu samemu, ponieważ takiej kary dopuszcza się na linii frontu. Sam gotów jest posunąć się do oszustwa i podstępu, a także manipulacji rozmaitymi osobami, byle tylko osiągnąć swoje cele. Kiedy Strange pierwszy raz go zobaczyła wtedy wiedziała kto to jest i nie mogła uwierzyć iż się zmienił w tak podłą istotę. Zalety *Niezwykle inteligentny i twórczy. *Świetnie strzela. *Jest dobrym żołnierzem. *Miły dla przyjaciół. *Szczery nawet do bólu. *Nigdy niczego nie powie wrogom. *Niezwykle odporny na ból. Wady *Niezwykle arogancki i burżuazyjny. *Wyręcza się często innymi, zamiast samemu stanąć do walki. *Nie ufa praktycznie nikomu spoza najbliższego otoczenia. *Według wrogów jest hipokrytą i megalomanem. *Więcej negatywnych cech niż pozytywnych wobec społeczeństw. *Jest wiecznie głodny. Wygląd Forma żywa thumb|160px|Lwowski jako dwudziestoletni dowódca marynarki powietrznej.Występując pod postacią żyjącego człowieka Lwowski wygląda jak dwudziestolatek z rozpuszczonymi brązowymi włosami, głębokimi brązowymi oczami, długimi paznokciami, lekką nadwagą oraz całkiem dobrze zbudowanymi mięśniami rąk i nóg. To dobrze zbudowany osobnik. Najczęściej widać go w eleganckim białym mundurze admiralskim mundurze marynarki gwiezdnej. Jest wówczas normalnym człowiekiem, niczym się nie wyróżniającym od innych osób. Jego moce są słabsze, można go trafić i ranić, ale nadal nie można go zabić. Prezentuje się tak podczas parad, zwycięskiej bitwy. Nie odstaje przez to od innych żołnierzy. Często występuje też w taki sposób w Nexusach, z dala od jakiejkolwiek linii frontu oraz terenach już całkowicie przejętych przez Imperium Nexusa. Taką formę przybiera, aby wzbudzić współczucie lub miłość obywateli. Na posiedzeniach Tajnej Rady, a także Parlamentum, jeśli został zaproszony na obrady. Pojawia się tak również na rozmaitych przyjęciach. Jedyną różnicą między człowiekiem a jakimś innym bytem jest zimna jak lód skóra, niebywale silne mięśnie dwukrotnie przekraczające siłę atlety, umiejętność wysokiego skoku, a także zalane krwią suche i sine usta. Forma nieumarła thumb|160px|Lwowski jako pełen zemsty, gniewu i bólu ożywieniec.Jako nieumarły Arcturus nie jest już tym, kim jest w ludzkiej postaci. Ma szarą jak popiół skórę, jego oczy są brązowo-żółte, jakby chciały zabić. Twarz i ręce są spękane niebywale mocno. Cała kolorystyka jest w odcieniach szarości, mundur staje się czarny, szary lub biały, zależy od miejsc. Staje się niezdolny do tknięcia, materialna broń kompletnie go omija, od mieczy przez kule, aż po nawet artylerię i najsilniejszą broń - ogień. Ten ostatni wręcz zastyga wokół niego, wszystko w promieniu kilkudziesięciu centymetrów kompletnie zastyga i staje się zamrożone na ponad 40 stopni poniżej zera, a organizmy żywe zapadają w hibernację, pokryte lodem i szronem. Pojawia się zbroja z krwistych sopliPodczas zmiany krew wycieka na zewnątrz i szybko zamarza., wszelkie kule i cięcia się od niej odbijają lub ślizgają. Jego głos zmienia się z normalnego ludzkiego na iście diabelski, jakby wszystkie potępione dusze w Piekle naraz się odezwały. Podczas walki zachowuje się niczym opętany, zabijanie przychodzi mu tak łatwo, że jego ofiary nawet nie zdążą go spróbować trafić. Kiedy kogoś chwyci potrafi wręcz z całej siły woli gołymi rękoma wyrwać z ciała głowę, ręce lub nogi. Raz zrobił tak z admirałem federacyjnej floty Heinzem Mohdanem. Na polu bitwy pod CreepyTown wręcz zmiażdżył w prawej dłoni całą jego czaszkę. Wyposażenie *Pistolety blasterowe - pistolety, z których jeden wygląda jak Luger P08, a drugi jak Borchardt C93. Strzelają pociskami blasterowymi, których siła została wzmocniona lufą gaussowską. Jest to więc podwójny nabój: z zewnątrz jest naładowany elektromagnetycznie, wewnątrz jest kula niewiarygodnie rozgrzanego powietrza z zewnątrz. *Ostrze Krwi - osobisty miecz. Jedyny wynalazek, jaki nie powtórzył oraz przypisał wyłącznie sobie. To potężny miecz, a im dłużej trwa walka oraz im więcej osób ginie tym silniejszy i szybszy staje się jego posiadacz. Ma to jednak oczywiście swą cenę - właściciel staje się często uzależniony od zabijania, trudno wyprowadzić go z szału. Ponoć powstał z czterech mieczy - Miecza Żywiołów, Rozcinacza Czasu, Bogobójcy i Krwawej Klingi. Pierwszy z nich dawał kontrolę nad żywiołami, drugi przyspieszał czas ukłutego, zależnie od rany okres starzenia się był rozłożony w czasie lub też natychmiastowy, przez co zabity rozsypywał się w proch. Bogobójca umożliwiał zabicie bogów, zaś ostatni z artefaktów - Krwawa Klinga - pozwalał przyswajać zdolności oraz siłę zabitych. *Karabin Ig-ła - karabin snajperski, którego lufę zrobiono tak, aby można było wykorzystać ją w przypadku szarży na wroga, dzięki czemu nie trzeba montować bagnetu. Phlox Phlox był jego psem. Wziął go gdy miał zaledwie 8 lat. Przez 6 lat żył, aż zmarł na początku 2013 roku. Lwowski podjął więc decyzję aby powołać go do życia z powrotem przy pomocy Mocy Otchłani. Teraz ten owczarek alzacki jest silniejszy od czasów gdy żył, nawet mimo faktu że był mocarzem zwłaszcza jak psa tej rasy. Posiadł dodatkowe moce od swojego pana i przypomina psa-ducha z czerwonymi jarzącymi się ślepiami oraz płonącego czarnym dymem jeśli trzeba. Pies ten jest niebezpieczny dla wrogów Lwowskiego - jego szczęka potrafi złamać kość a skok spowodować bolesny upadek ofiary na ziemię. Jego wycie i krzyk jest tak przerażający, że Ci co go słyszą wpadają w panikę. Wynalazki i odkrycia *Działo próżniowe - potężne działo artyleryjskie. Używa energii z próżni kosmicznej jaka została zmagazynowana w zbiornikach, dzięki czemu oddaje potężny strzał, jaki może stopić nawet pancerze z plastali. *Kombinezon wspomagany - innowacyjne połączenie pancerza wspomaganego klasy Mark z nanokombinezonem oraz wieloma innymi egzemplarzami tego typu. Dzięki niemu można walczyć w każdym środowisku, posiada pomniejszane jetpacki oraz tryby jak w crysisowskim nanokombinezonie. *Potwory Aleksandryjskie - to on je stworzył. Okropieństwa jakie stworzył w dwóch bliźniaczych miastach zamkniętych doprowadziły do poważnych komplikacji. Najbardziej jednak przeraża że kiedyś byli to ludzie i zwierzęta jakie tam mieszkały. Strange po tym wszystkim nazywa go "Doktorem Arctursteinem". Stosunki Niewiele osób lubi Lwowskiego, a wiele też szczerze za nim nie przepada, niewielu też go nienawidzi. Większość ma o nim mieszane zdanie. Wiadomym jest iż nienawidzą go Legion i CreepyTown, nie przepadają Cesarstwo Świtu i HallenWest zaś Federacja oraz Centralia nie ma o nim jednego stanowiska. Uwielbiają go za to niektórzy z tych, co zobaczyli w Imperium nadzieję na zakończenie chaosu na wyspie oraz stworzenie świata bez wojen czy takiego, gdzie Trójkąt Bermudzki stanie się w miarę zdatny do życia, a przyjaciółmi są Kalasher i Loki Krueger oraz jemu podobni. Ciekawostki *Strange nazywa go Przekleństwem CreepySea, ponieważ morduje wszystkich piratów. *Zabija każdego kto popełnił ciężkie wykroczenie, a są to: cudzołóstwo, kazirodztwo, tortury, morderstwo, prostytucja, terroryzm, szpiegostwo, handel narkotykami, faszyzm, bolszewizm, handel niewolnikami czy nielegalne pędzenie bimbru. To sprawia że znają go wszyscy jako El Matador Bandidos, czyli Rzeźnik Bandytów. Przypisy en: Arcturus Lwowski (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postacie (Fanon ToMC) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Banici Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Dyktatorzy Kategoria:Wynalazcy